


We're not on Earth Anymore, Blue

by Little_Anxiety_Plant



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Anxiety_Plant/pseuds/Little_Anxiety_Plant
Summary: This was just an idea I've had for a VERY long time, but never was able to put it out for other people to see. I hope y'all like it.





	We're not on Earth Anymore, Blue

Lance woke up late in the middle of the night, as he often does lately. He was hoping to wake up in his bedroom on earth, but was disappointed to see just Altean structure. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and shoved his feet into his slippers. He sat for a moment in the quiet before wrapping his blanket around his shoulders and standing up.

He slowly made his way to the door and left the room, tired and emotionally exhausted. There were dark circles under his eyes and they were bloodshot red from crying. He shuffled down the halls until he made it to the ship's observation room. He sat in his chair, and lifted his feet to sit cross-legged. He pulled up the holographic screens and told the computer to show him which star was earth.

The holograms scattered the room, showing which glimmer beyond the glass was his home. He asked how far it was. The answer was too far. He wondered how his family was doing, if his mother was worried. He figured after so long, they must think he's dead. He takes a shuddery breath and watches earth. 

He longed to be home, with his family. Sometimes he regretted joining the garrison. If he had known this is where he'd end up in six months, he never would have even considered it. He would have stayed and helped his dad in the farm and babysat his nieces and nephews. He would have gone to college for marine biology and stayed on his high school's swim team. He would have told his mother he loved her. His vision blurred from the tears and he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, sniffling.

"Lance?"

He jumped at the sound of his voice. It was Keith. He shook his head, trying to calm his voice. "Go away." It was no use. He voice betrayed him and wavered with his tears.

Keith was hesitant but stepped closer. "What... What's wrong?" 

"I said go away..." He turned his head away so Keith didn't have to see him crying. 

Keith was having none of this. He was gonna figure out what's wrong and comfort his friend. He nudged Lance over and sat next to him. It was a tight fit, so he had to wrap his arm over lance's hunched shoulders to stay comfortable. "Fine. Don't tell me. But I'm not gonna leave you alone here to cry."

Lance missed being held. He turned his whole body and leaned almost all of his weight into Keith's side. They stayed like this for a few minutes, comfortable in the silence.

"I miss earth... I miss my family..." Lance sniffled and rubbed his nose with his sleeve.

"Well, the universe needs us. We can't go back yet..." Keith felt this wasn't very nice. He tried saving it. "I promise you... We'll get back to earth. All of us."

"Does it make me a bad person to sometimes... Wish I never agreed to come here?" Lance sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could just... Pack my bags and run... Pretend this never happened..."

"If you did, you'd still think I hate you..." Keith rubbed his arm, trying to lighten the mood.

Lance chuckled. "You do hate me." There was no bite to it. They both knew it wasn't true. The bond they had was very important to both of them, and they wouldn't trade it for anything.

Keith rested his cheek on lance's head. "You should go back to bed... It's late." Even though he said this, he made no attempt to move. Lance was warm.

"Yeah... I probably should." Lance didn't move either, just moved himself closer.

They say like this a little longer, both boys falling asleep against one another. Keith's hand rested on one of lance's and they slept like this until morning. 

Hunk was the one to catch the two like this, the other Paladins following close behind. He stopped them, pointing with one hand and using the other to put a finger over his lips. Shiro and pidge snuck close to look, quickly retreating when they saw how peaceful Keith and Lance were. They all agreed the boys needed their sleep, and left for the common room. They talked as if they hadn't walked in on their moment.

From this night on, neither of them slept well unless they slept together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I've had for a VERY long time, but never was able to put it out for other people to see. I hope y'all like it.


End file.
